Guy ropes are utilised for tying down tents, swags and other camping structures. Guy ropes however present trip hazards especially at night time.
A need therefore exists for a guy rope visible in low light situations. In this regard, prior art arrangements comprise glow-in-the-dark guy ropes. However, these glow-in-the-dark guy ropes lose luminosity quickly so as to only be useful for a short period after sunset.
As such, present embodiments are deficient in several respects.
The present invention seeks to provide a system, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.